


Always You

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just graduated, Al and Scorp decide to pay a visit to their dorm one last time, but why are they arguing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I'm so glad to finally get to this part. It's technically the end of the story, but I'll be doing some bonus fics in this universe.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I can’t believe you’d even say that!” Albus Severus Potter practically shouted as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, followed closely by his best friend.

“Well, it’s true. I mean, did you even care about any of them?” Scorpius asked, angrily.

“I…I…” Albus floundered. He had known this conversation would go bad the moment the blond had accused him of being a whore. “Of course I did,” Albus said quietly.

“Oh yeah? How much?”

Albus didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to admit the truth, that he’d never really cared for any of his exes as more than just friends. That would be like saying Scorpius was right. Albus sighed, maybe Scorpius was right.

“That’s what I thought,” Scorpius accused, walking farther into the deserted room. 

Everyone else was down in the Great Hall, congratulating the seventh years on their very recent graduation. Neither boy was sure how exactly this argument had started, just that one moment they were headed up to see their dorm one last time and the next there was shouting and name calling.

“Maybe you’re just jealous. Maybe you just need to get laid,” Albus suggested. Scorpius looked hurt and the brunet immediately regretted saying it. He sighed again, maybe it was time to tell the truth after all. “You want the truth? Fine. It was always you, Scorp. Don’t you get that? All those other people? That was just my way of trying not to think about you! Do you see?”

Albus’s voice softened as he continued, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “I was so terrified I’d lose you. So I ignored my feelings and tried to move on. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t forget you! Don’t you get it yet?” He paused to take a calming breath.

Albus took a step towards the blonde and held out a hand. “And now I’m done denying it. So this is it. If you want me, come get me. But if I walk out of that door, I won’t be coming back.” Scorpius didn’t move, and Albus let his hand fall back to his side. “This is your last chance.”

Scorpius was frozen with shock. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. After all this time of wanting his best friend, he was finally getting his wish.

Albus frowned and turned around. This was it. He’d finally worked up enough of that famous Gryffindor courage to spill his guts and it was all for nothing. He walked dejectedly towards the door, hoping the tears would wait to come until he was through it.

The brunet was a mere two steps from the door when something grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Scorpius pulled his arm and turned him around. Albus tried not to look too hopeful, still worried that the blond would tell him to leave. Scorpius didn’t say anything, but he moved closer to the other boy.

Albus’s heart skipped a beat as Scorpius leaned in and kissed him like his life depended on it.


End file.
